happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/A Very Special Episode 1
It is nighttime and I figured a special irregular episode in the style of a Walt Disney Silly Symphony like a lullaby. I always wanted to do an irregular episode. So, TheCoolWikiDude presents: Sleep All You Tree Friends Starring The Whole Cast Featuring a Generic Tree Friend Night has fallen all over town and all the Happy Tree Friends are getting ready for bed. At Pop & Cub's house, Pop has put Cub in a nighttime diaper and places him in his crib. Then Pop goes to his bedroom and goes to bed. At Lumpy's trailer, Lumpy gets out of the shower and heads to his bed putting out all the lights and other electronics in his home and falls asleep in his bed. Next door, Flippy tucks himself in and starts snoring and purring. At Cro Marmot's dome, the lights turn off and a nightcap is on the block of ice caveman next to a teddy bear. At Flaky's house, Flaky checks under her bed and inside her closet for monsters. She then jumps into bed and falls asleep. At Mime's tent, Mime turns off his stuff and falls asleep. At Nutty's place, Nutty takes off his candy clothes, goes in the shower and goes to bed. At Handy's dam, a Generic Tree Friend helps put Handy to bed due to his lack of hands. She takes off Handy's hard hat and kisses him goodnight. At Lifty & Shifty's, the duo hops into their bed, only for Lifty to hog the blanket. Shifty fights for it. Then they both share and fall asleep.Over at The Mole's mole hill, The Mole goes to bed and claps all of his lights out. At Splendid's fortress, Splendid takes off his mask and sinks into his bed. At Sniffles' place, Sniffles takes off his glasses, uses the bathroom and goes to bed. At Russell's tree house, Russell says his prayers turns off his lamps and goes to bed. At Disco Bear's place, Disco Bear dances to his bed and starts sleeping. At Petunia's place, Petunia takes off her flower and Little Tree Air Freshener and walks over to her bed and starts sleeping. At Lammy's, Lammy puts Mr. Pickles in the fridge and kisses him goodnight. Later Lammy falls asleep in her bed. At Toothy's place, Toothy puts on his pajamas and hops into his bed. At Giggles' house, Giggles walks out of the shower and walks over to her bed. And finally, at Cuddles' place, Cuddles takes off his slippers and sinks into bed. The lyrics to the song go like this: Sleep All You Tree Friends, close your eyes and take a rest Another day has come and gone and tomorrow will be another best Sleep All You Tree Friends, time to go to Dreamland Where you will see all the things that are incredibly grand Lay down you heads and tuck yourselves in This is where your journeys into Dreamland begin Sleep All You Tree Friends, time for you to go to bed Think happy thoughts, the road to Dreamland's just ahead (Repeat Chorus 1 and 2) (Instrumental Break) Lay down your heads and tuck yourselves in This is where journeys into Dreamland begin Sleep All You Tree Friends, time for you to go to bed Think happy thoughts, the road to Dreamland's just ahead Sleep All You Tree Friends, time for you to say goodnight Sleep All You Tree Friends, time for you to say goodnight. Trivia *This irregular episode is the first to be set to a lullaby. *No deaths or injuries are in this one, making this a family friendly irregular episode. Category:Blog posts